319: Spike
Spike, A.K.A. Experiment 319, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to fire spines like darts that make his victims goofy and stupid by increasing a person's silliness by 99%, leaving that person 1% clever. His one true place is hugging and thus taming truant experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, after he was given protective armor to cover his silliness-inducing spines. He was activated when a bottle of water spilled onto the floor and touched his pod. His effect wears off after 48 hours. When Lilo discovers Mertle cheating in a contest by getting the answers from Teresa, she uses 319 on Teresa to have her give Mertle completely silly answers. His episode also features these experiments: Squeak (110), Yaarp (613), Splodyhead (619), Slushy (523), Bonnie (149) and Clyde (150), Fibber (032), and Nosy (199). Appearance Spike is a large dark blue porcupine-like experiment, with huge white-tipped spines on his tail, back, front legs and head, a red nose, large black eyes, black claws and a long tail. Special Abilities Spike can fire his spines like darts at targets. His spines also contain a venom that increases the hit victim's goofiness by 99%, leaving them only 1% clever. He is able to roll into a ball and launch his spikes while spinning at incredibly high speeds. Weaknesses Spike is emotionally susceptible to hugging therapy, and his spines' goofiness-inducing effect only lasts for 48 hours. Stitch! Spike made multiple appearances in the Stitch! anime including one instance with Hammerface (033), Babyfier (151), Link (251), and Woody (507). He was also used by Hamsterviel to try to sabotage a quiz competition. His abilities are focus in this episode so that he only reduces the victim's intelligence, and it can be magnified by squeezing his nose. It is shown that he has the ability to roll into a ball and launch his spikes while spinning at incredibly high speeds. Gallery ScreenCapture 28.01.13 17-57-38.jpg|Spike's experiment pod vlcsnap-2012-07-07-11h46m28s57.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-13h48m03s135.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-13h50m19s207.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h55m21s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h55m10s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h53m20s237.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h00m49s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-12h04m33s109.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h00m58s204.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h01m33s33.png screenCapture 28.01.13 1-23-47.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h02m14s191.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h03m35s195.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h04m48s196.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h04m59s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h02m30s111.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h07m20s165.png|Spike chasing Nosy vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h08m57s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h53m53s60.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h10m58s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h58m22s190.png|Spike crying screenCapture 28.01.13 1-11-10.jpg|Spike offering Lilo a hug vlcsnap-2013-03-10-23h21m03s184.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-23h21m48s162.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-23h22m07s126.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-23h23m40s0.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-23h23m58s171.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-23h24m19s158.png screenCapture 28.01.13 1-21-31.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 1-22-26.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 1-22-55.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h03m50s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h03m59s189.png|Spike hugging Nosy Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m17s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m25s143.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-11h41m09s242.png screenCapture 28.02.13 8-37-00.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-38-47.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-40-05.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-44-01.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 10-37-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-45-21.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-46-43.jpg ScreenCapture_28.02.13_8-47-56.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 1-29-25.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-53-28.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-50-38.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 8-51-18.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 8-52-09.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 9-02-42.jpg ScreenCapture_28.02.13_9-05-30.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 9-03-43.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-09-21.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-10-02.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-10-43.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-11-15.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 21-01-27.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-08-48.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-31-00.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-31-35.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-32-16.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-33-32.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-34-07.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-34-47.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-12-15.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 0-41-20.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 10-11-40.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 15-49-46.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 15-50-20.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-14-35.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-15-17.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-15-41.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-20-44.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-21-02.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-21-49.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-23-43.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-24-17.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-24-58.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-25-29.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-26-22.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-27-17.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-27-44.jpg panes55.jpg Trivia *Spike's pod color is yellow. Category:Experiments Category:Males